


Angel Beats! Cyclic Chaos

by DeanHanel



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon with Alternate Ending, Death, F/M, Original Character(s), Post canon, Post-Season/Series, Reincarnation, Returning Characters, Spoilers, War, lots of fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanHanel/pseuds/DeanHanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Otonashi chooses to stay in the Afterlife, things are peaceful as he takes on Kanade's duties as the world's "Angel". But after a while, a young man named Ame appears who's lost his memory. Not only that, he seems determined to start up The New Afterlife Battlefront!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Memories

            The boy wakes. He can’t remember… anything. His name, his past, not even how he ended up at this school. He looks around, seeing lots of plants and a large school building. People are walking all around him, but none of them seem to notice him. It seems he’s in some sort of courtyard.

            He gets up and notices that his head is aching. There’s also a dull throbbing present in his hand. Maybe they have something to do with his amnesia…

            Another boy runs up to him.

            “The NPCs were right! You’re already awake though. Hmm, I’ll have to work on the notification process, make it faster,” he says, talking mostly to himself.

            “Who are you? What am I doing here?” the mystery boy asks.

            “Ah, that’s right. My name is Otonashi, and this is the afterlife.”

            “You… you mean I’m… dead?”

            “Yes. You don’t remember your death?”

            “No. I don’t remember anything, actually.”

            “Oh, dear. This is quite a predicament. I had the same problem. Let’s just start with you name. Dig as deep as you can. Even if you can only get a piece of it, it’s a start.”

            “I… I remember… Ah… Ame?”

            “That’s good! Ame should do for now. I’ll have to figure out a way to help get your memory back. We had to use hypnosis for mine.”

            “Wait, we? Do all these people know that they’re dead?” he asks, meaning the NPCs.

            “No, those people aren’t even human. They’re programs designed to populate this world.”

            “Why are they here?”

            “They have their uses…” Otonashi answers cryptically. “Anyways, you’re probably hungry. Follow me.”

            Now that Ame thought about it, he _was_ pretty hungry. He wondered if he’d eaten much before he died.

            “Hey, so if we’re dead, why do we need to eat?” Ame asks.

            “Well I’ve never seen it happen, but theoretically, if we didn’t eat, we’d slowly starve to death. But since we can’t die in this world, we just wake up with our wounds healed. In this case, we’d still be hungry, but we’d be completely healthy. But since I imagine starving isn’t very fun, we eat,” Otonashi explains as they approach a large building, the cafeteria. They order some food and sit down.

            “You keep saying ‘we'. Are there any other humans in this world?” Ame asks through a mouthful of food.

            “Not anymore. They’ve all passed on.”

            “Passed on?”

            “Yeah. This world exists so people can make peace with their lives-and deaths. Most come because there was injustice in their life, or because they think they died before their time. You and I are here because we lost our memories when we died. Once we get your memories back, I can help you pass on.”

            “Do we have to pass on? There has to be more to this world besides the school. If this is the afterlife, does that means God is here? Is he hiding? I want to find him!”

            “You… sound just like Yuri,” Otonashi says, looking as if his mind is elsewhere.

            “Who’s Yuri?”

            “She was an old friend of mine. She was the first to greet me when I woke up here. She forced me to join The Afterlife Battlefront, which she was the leader of.”

            “Battlefront? You mean like an army? Who did you guys fight?”

            “We fought a lot with a girl named Tachibana, who everyone else called Tenshi. But the true goal was to get revenge against God for our cruel lives.”

            “You can do that? Well that’s what I’ll do! I’ll start up another Battlefront!”

            “I never said it was a good idea! Yuri nearly doomed us all!”

            “I thought you said we can’t die here!”

            “Normally yes, but who knows what would’ve happened had we continued! Near the end, black shadow-like monsters started popping up and turning people into NPCs!”

            “But if I can defeat those I could get a step closer to finding God! I’m gonna make him explain himself!”

            Ame gets up from the table and starts to walk away, but he stops several feet away.

            “I have one last question,” he says. “Why did you fight with the girl called Tenshi?”

            “Well, she originally had my job, which is to help people pass on. Yuri saw that as helping God, so she declared Tachibana to be an enemy of the Battlefront.

            “Well then, I guess that makes you the enemy of The New Afterlife Battlefront,” he says, walking away.

            Otonashi groans.

            “What am I going to do now? He’s lost his memories, and now he’s going down the same path Yuri dragged us all down. I might not be able to convince him to pass on…”

            An NPC bursts into the room.

            “President Otonashi! Another person has appeared in the courtyard! And she’s wearing a different uniform!”

            “Really? That’s strange… What does she look like?”

            “She’s really small, and she has white hair.”

            “That’s… That sounds like-!”

            Otonashi rushes from the cafeteria.

            _No, it can’t be! It’s not possible!_ He thinks.

            He rounds a corner, and the courtyard comes into view.

            “Kanade!”


	2. The First of Many

Otonashi's heart stops for a moment. She's returned. The one he's waited for has returned.  
"Kanade!" he exclaims, running towards her.  
She turns towards him, looking confused. He reaches her and hugs her, keeping her close.  
"You're back! I'm not alone anymore," Otonashi says through tears of joy.  
"Wh-who are you?" she timidly asks, a hint of alarm creeping into her voice.  
"Don't you remember, Kanade? It's Yuzuru."  
"No... I've never met you before. And who's Kanade? You keep saying their name."  
"You... you're not Kanade anymore..."  
Of course she isn't the same Kanade. How he be so foolish to think she would be? He sinks to his knees heartbroken.  
"I don't know who this Kanade is, but I can help you look for them if you want," the girl offers, concerned for the person who greeted her so enthusiastically.  
"No... if she isn't here now... I'll never find her..."  
"How sad... I'm sorry i'm not the person you're looking for. My name is Unmei," she says, crouching down to talk to him.  
Otonashi regains his composure, putting on a convincing smile.  
"My name is Otonashi, Yuzuru is my given name. I watch over this world, and help those who appear pass on."  
"Pass on? You mean like... to the next life?"  
"Yes, exactly. Do you remember your death?"  
"Yes. I... I fell off of a bridge..." she says, looking away from him.  
"Well you're here because you had regrets about your life. Would you mind telling me? It helps the process along."  
"Well... I spent my life waiting for someone to love me. Not just puppy love, or a crush, but real, unconditional love. But... no one ever came..."  
She... she was waiting for me, Otonashi thinks.  
"Well, you should be able to pass on once you feel someone genuinely loves you," He says, feeling guilty. "But... may I ask something of you?"  
"What do you need?"  
"Earlier today, a young man appeared, and he seems determined to cause trouble. And if you're here, this fight could escalate into a full on war."  
"'If I'm here'? What's that mean?"  
"Well... you've existed in this world before. Your name was Tachibana Kanade."  
"So... you've waited for her - me - all this time?"  
"I stayed behind to take my current position. My regret in life was that I never accomplished anything, even while my sister lay dying in the hospital.So I chose to stay here and help others for the remainder of my existence."  
"That's so sad... you've been stuck here all alone this whole time. So... what makes you think things will get worse?"  
"Your reappearance may mean that others may return, too."  
Otonashi tells her about Class SSS and of their various exploits.  
"You we're an impromptu member for a short time, too, Unmei. I think... I think the members of Class SSS are being punished for their parts in Yuri's little rebellion. Which means if I ever pass on, I'll return to this world as well. But if Ame can get Yuri to join him, things could get very bad. Yuri was a very persuasive girl. She turned a bunch of idiots who hated each other into a functional army. If Ame is still here when she arrives, they could be a very bad combination."  
"So what can we do? How are we going to stop him?"  
"The Angel Player."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kanade's back huh? Except... it's not really Kanade. I don't know. I wanted to bring her back, but I was trying to think about it logically. But now that she's back, expect the feels to return.


End file.
